


I'm ready (for this next step in life)

by erucchii



Series: The Adventures of Omega Kyomoto Taiga [1]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alpha Matsumura Hokuto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Omega Kyomoto Taiga, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/pseuds/erucchii
Summary: Kyomoto Taiga knew, career wise he could already be considered successful. Which is why, he thought, this would be the perfect time to pursue something else; something that he has always wanted.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: The Adventures of Omega Kyomoto Taiga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883914
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	I'm ready (for this next step in life)

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaaaa, posting this was very nerve-wrecking. I promised myself to never write mpreg for real people fanfictions ever again, but obviously I couldn't resist. So, please don't come after me with pitchforks, okay?
> 
> Anyways, this would be the first JE fanfic I've posted after 7 years. I really hope it wasn't that awkward >.>;;

Taiga flushed the toilet, a satisfied smile on his face. There was no turning back now. After SixTONES debut, he had performed with the group for ten years and had also made a name for himself as an actor; doing musicals, TV dramas and movies. It was finally time for him to pursue another thing that would make his life complete. 

“What are you doing, staring at the toilet?” Hokuto asked him sleepily as the younger wrapped strong arms around his waist. 

Taiga smiled and placed his hands on top of Hokuto’s, running his thumb along the other’s fingers. “I think it’s time.”

“Time for what?”

“I got rid of my heat suppression pills.”

Hokuto straightened up, eyes widened in surprise. “Are you sure?” he asked as Taiga turned in his embrace. 

Taiga placed a hand on his alpha’s left cheek, and traced kisses along his jaw. It was rough, the stubbles tickling him. “My mum waited too long to have a second baby after me. Obviously they were unsuccessful because I’m an only child.” Taiga sighed, resting his head on Hokuto’s chest, arms wrapped loosely around the younger’s waist. “I’m thirty-five years old now, I don’t want to miss my chance.”

Hokuto hugged Taiga tight. He knew Taiga had always wanted a baby of his own, and of course he wanted one with Taiga too. And he knew it was harder for male omegas in their late-thirties to get pregnant. However, although things were great now for them career wise, he can't help but worry about Taiga’s career. If they were to get pregnant, Taiga’s career would probably be the most affected by it. 

“Are you sure though? What about SixTONES? Acting?”

“I’ll talk—” Taiga started, but Hokuto interrupted him.

“We,” Hokuto corrected as he nuzzled Taiga’s neck. 

A huff of laughter escaped Taiga’s throat. “We’ll sit the members down, and discuss about this. See how we’ll proceed as a group. As for my solo jobs,” Taiga shrugged. “many others get to return to their jobs after giving birth. I can do it too.”

“Alright,” he said, pressing a kiss on top of Taiga’s head. “If that’s what you want, then I’ll support you.”

“Stupid Hokkun,” Taiga pouted, smacking the younger’s shoulder lightly. “It has to be both our decision, not just mine.” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Hokuto laughed, kissing Taiga on the lips. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the disgusted look on his mate’s face, and laughed internally. Taiga hated kissing him in the morning if he hadn’t brush his teeth. Which he hadn’t. 

Taiga squirmed in Hokuto’s embrace so the latter let him go. “Brush your teeth first if you want to kiss me!” He escaped the bathroom trailed by Hokuto’s laughter.


End file.
